Miiverse Miilee
Miiverse Miilee is a free downloadable upcoming fighting game for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. You must be logged on Miiverse to play this game. It will be released between Winter 2014 and Summer 2015. Gameplay The game is a parody of the Super Smash Brothers series, except the fact that you only can play as Mii Fighters. The roster will automatically grow considerably larger upon creating a new Mii. An arrow will appear on side screen to scroll more Miis when a single roster fills up. There are six Mii Fighters types in total: Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner, Musical, Athlete and 3DS. Each of them have different tactics and specialties to attack: the Mii Brawler usually attacks with its physical strenght, the Swordfighter wields a sword, alongside other tricky-projectiles as well. The Mii Gunner mostly uses projectiles or beams, having an advantage on range, while the Mii Musical is a very unique character to play as, such as casting well-ranged musical notes, playing music and trapping an opponent with instruments. The Athlete Mii is fully based on Wii Sports objects, and is a decently balanced foe. Finally, the 3DS Mii is by far the most unique character, as it attacks using miscellaneous objects from the minigames of Mii StreetPass Plaza. An elemental Mii power depends on the color on your Mii's shirt when using the 3DS Mii; for example: a red shirt gives a Mii fire elemental powers. The size of Miis also makes a difference on the strength named Skill Group; they are: Small, Medium and Large. Small Miis run faster, but they lack power, Medium Miis are all-round but have no advantages or disadvantages whatsoever, and Large Miis are powerful but slow. Amiibo can be also used on the game, but it is unknown yet what they do in-game. 3DS Controls * - Move, jump, * / - Standard jabs, pick and use items * / - Standard specials * - Shield * - Grab, discard items Wii U Controls TBA Modes Free-Miilee Mode On Free-Miilee Mode you normally fight against CPUs and/or locally connected players, practice your abilities and change control options. You can also take screenshots by pausing the game. They can be wiewed using Nintendo 3DS Camera. Adventure Mode In this mode, the player must traverse a longer sequence of stages based on Find Mii and Find Mii II. There are five stages in total, in which your main objective is to defeat the Dark Emperor. As you complete a single level, you go through a quest to find all the five Sacred Treasures, whose are locked by mini-bosses. Inside them, there is a random gem that, unknowingly transforms into a Challenge Door using a mysterious power. In addition, you can level up your Mii up to the seventh level every time you complete Adventure Mode, and you can also use those leveled up characters in Free-Miilee Mode. Worldwide Mode On Worldwide Mode you can fight against people simultaneously from various locations via Internet. Mission Mode Mission Mode made its debut as a way to show players the various ways to unlock trophies, music, characters, and other gameplay aspects. Upon completing a criterion in-game, the player is taken to the Mission Mode screen in order to show what they have accomplished, what they have unlocked, and, most importantly, what they can do afterward; upon clearing a box, the boxes, and their criteria, to the left and right of the cleared challenge, though their rewards are not immediately visible to the player until they complete those mission. Hats/Outfits The obtained hats and outfits from Mii Streetpass Plaza can be also customized on this game and will be automatically transferred to the 3DS version. The Wii U doesn't feature Mii Streetpass Plaza, but you still can transfer their data to the Wii U version if the player tries to connect it with a nearby 3DS. To finish the process, you must click on "Continue", seen on both 3DS and Wii U screens. Items Characters Starting characters Unlockable characters Stages Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games